We Collide
by Ukbitch111
Summary: Spike is back with a soul, but doesn't know how to tell Buffy. Set in season 6! Can Spike Save Buffy from her lonely life?
1. shadows

Chapter 1 – in the shadows 

Spike watched silently from the shadows as a certain Slayer fought her way through a nest of vampires. As he watched he noticed her speed, strength and power had increased. Or maybe she was just thinking about Spike as she hit them.

When she had fished and succeeded fighting the vamps Spike stepped back on a twig, which caught, Buffys attention and she quickly span her head round and looked towards where Spike had been standing. She looked around her surroundings and saw nobody in sight so she shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the cemetery.

"Buffy is that you?" Dawn called out as she heard the front door slam shut.

"Yeah it's me!" Buffy called out and walked into the living room where Dawn was sat stuffing her face with popcorn.

"Did you have dinner? Or is the popcorn your dinner?" Buffy crossed her arms and gave Dawn a mother look, as to say I'm not impressed with you.

"Umm…" Dawn said sheepishly. "Well…" She tried to make up an excuse. "We don't have anything I like…"

Buffy unfolded her arms and walked into the kitchen, she pulled open the fridge door and poked her head in. After a few seconds she pulled her head out of the fridge and walked back into the living her heels clicking against the floor.

"Your right, we do need to go shopping. Willow and you can go tomorrow night." Buffy told Dawn.

"Why can't you go?" Dawn asked annoyed.

"Because I have to patrol." Buffy looked at her watch. "Time for bed anyway."

"What its only midnight!" Dawn moaned.

"And it's a school night."

Dawn sighed and quickly scurried off up the stairs.

Buffy walked past the front door and could sense something not right. She slowly pulled opened the door and peeked outside. She looked out into the dark night and couldn't see anybody or anything. So she closed the door. Spike stepped out from the shadows and looked at the house, he could smell Buffys sent all over the front yard, he walked away from the house only looking back over his shoulder to see Buffy looking out from a window at him.


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2 – Reunited 

Spike sat in his old crypt with a bottle of whiskey, he just stared blankly at the bottle thinking of Buffy.

_Shes seen me and now she will want to kill me._ He thought to himself he took a longswig of the whiskey and sighed to himself._ It was just a matter of time till she came looking for me_. He thought to himself.

It was nightfall and Buffy had seen a person from her past last night, just a glimpse was enough to send shivers down her spine. She knew what she had to do, she had to find him and that is what she was doing.

She walked into a familiar cemetery and looked at a familiar crypt. She looked at the candlelight glowing from a small window and after a few moments of hesitating weather she should go in or not she started to walk. Slowly walk, not fast just slow so she could figure out what the hell she was doing. Why she was doing it and if it was a good idea. As she got closer to the crypt her heart started to beat faster and faster, her palms where sweating and she started to loose grip of her stake she had clenched in her hands. She managed to walk all the way up to the door and looked at the black heavy door and reached for the handle and slowly turned it round making a loud creek sound as she opened it.

Spike saw her walk in and could tell straight away that she was nervous.

"Slayer." He stood up and placed the whiskey bottle down on a tomb.

"What are you doing back?" She quietly asked him trying not to sound to nervous and afraid.

He took a step towards her and she took a step back clenching the stake harder in her hand, he noticed the stake and backed away smiling at her.

"I don't want to frighten you pet." He said calmly to her.

"Frighten is not the word. You tried to rape me Spike." She told him with anger in her voice.

"I know." He paused for a second and looked deeply into her eyes. "And I'm sorry."

Buffy could tell that he was deeply sorry the way he said it sounded so meaningful. She didn't answer him.

"I mess when I left." He held his arms out. "But I've changed."

She slightly laughed at him. "You see seem to be the same Spike who left."

"No I'm not luv. That Spike is long gone." He told her and stepped closer to her this time she didn't step back.

"Why did you come back?" She asked him, her voice still calm and quiet.

"To help." He swallowed hard. "And to say I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you."

Buffy thought to herself that he let all the pain go away when she was with him, but now looking at him all she could think about was he trying to rape her. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"That's going to be a bit hard luv."

She shook her head slowly at him. "No. It won't." She held up the stake to Spike.

Spike backed away and looked at her. "Think you can do it?"

She stepped closer to him and he walked backwards until he bumped into a wall. "Then do it." He nodded at her.

She walked up to him holding the stake tighter and tighter in her hand that blood started to drip through cracks in her hands. He looked at her face, her hands they were shaking.

"You can't do it." He laughed.

"Keep laughing, it will only make it easier." Buffy told him.

Spike nodded to her. "Okay. Kill me…But will that really make you feel happy again? Putting me out of your life by killing me?" He paused. "Because I'll always be with you, in your memories." He said softly. "Weather you like it or not luv."

She new he was right and slowly lowered the stake. "You have changed." She said softly to him. "But I don't think I want to find out who you have become." Her voice changed from soft to madness

Spike shrugged and brushed past her to pick up his whiskey bottle. "Fine by me luv." He then casually walked up to the door and pulled it open for her.

Buffy looked at him one last time and left his crypt.

Spike lent back on the door and closed his eyes, he sighed and threw his whiskey bottle across the crypt. Buffy heard the sound of glass shattering and she stopped then carried on to walk away.

I hope you all like it! It's the first time I have posted on here in ages!


	3. secrets out

Chapter 3 – secrets out. 

Buffy had explained to the gang the night she came back from Spikes crypt about him being back. And of course none of them were happy at the fact he was back, but had to bite their teeth and grin.

Buffy was out patrolling and three vampires jumped down in front of her. She pulled out her stake and looked at the three vampires that were dressed like they just came out of the 80s.

"So what one of you guys wants to die first?" She said cheerfully.

The vampires growled at her and charged she started to fight them but one got the advantage and pinned her down to the floor.

"Looks like your going to be the one who dies tonight Slayer!" The vampire on top of her giggled.

He went to bite her neck and she closed her eyes, when she opened them she saw a cloud of dust and Spike standing above her.

"Thought you could do with a helping hand." He said and then got tackled to the ground by one of the other vampires.

Buffy staked the remaining vampire and watched Spike stake the last vampire. He jumped up off the floor and clapped his hands together.

"It's been a long time since I got a good spot of action!" He lit up a cigarette and smiled at Buffy.

"Go away." She said aggressively at him.

"Aww come on Buffy, that's not very nice." He gave her a cheeky grin. "I Just saved your ass."

"I had it under control she told him."

"No luv, by the looks of it you didn't."

Buffy gave him a look and quickly changed the subject, she hated it when he was right and she was wrong. "You never told me where you went."

"You never asked." He blew out smoke from his mouth and stepped closer to Buffy.

"Well I'm asking now." She said a cheeky annoyed way.

"Thought you didn't care? Thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Your right I don't. Goodbye." She turned round and started to walk away.

Spike wanted to talk to her so badly so he called out to her. "To Africa."

This stopped Buffy. She stood still for a moment then turned round. "Africa?"

Spike nodded and walked up to her. "That's right."

"Why?" She looked confused.

"Now. That's my secret." He said. He knew how to annoy Buffy and he was doing a great job.

"Fine." She shrugged and carried on walking away from Spike.

"But it's one hell of a secret." He smiled at her as she walked away.

She stopped again and turned to Spike. "You know what, I really don't care."

"Well you should." He snapped at her.

She gave Spike a look. Before she could speak a vampire jumped off the cemetery wall and sniffed the air.

He growled and looked at Spike. "I thought I could smell you Spike, I could smell that soul a mile away."

Spike quickly dusted the vamp and looked at Buffy.

"What?" Buffy said quietly and slowly.

Spike looked at her, she was in complete shock, and she didn't know how to react. Weather to cry or laugh.

Spike placed his hands in his leather jackets pockets. "Guess the secrets out then." He said quietly.

Buffy stood silent for a moment and just looked at Spike, the move she looked at him the more she could notice his soul. And it was just the little things she noticed, she softness of his face he had a caring look in his eyes.

"You have a soul…"

Spike nodded sheepishly. "Yeah." He said softly to her. "I got myself a soul."

"Why?" She said as she stepped closer to Spike, but this time he stepped back.

"Because…" He paused and swallowed hard. He looked at her, her face was filled with questions she wanted to know the answers to and he was going to have to give them to her.


End file.
